narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ninjason
To-do Liste Hier könnt ihr eine Liste erstellen, von Artikeln, die ihr überarbeitet haben möchtet und ich werde versuchen, die Anfragen (falls es welche gibt^^) so schnell wie möglich zu bearbeiten und zu streichen, wenn ich fertig bin. :Ich durchsuche die Artikel nach: Doppellinks, Ausdruck, Tempus, Rechtschreibung =Projekte= Hier mal eine Liste der Projekte, die so in der letzten Zeit angelaufen sind und die inzwischen untergegangen sind. Ich fänds schade, wenn wir die nicht wieder aufnähmen, da einige echt mitten in der Entwicklungsphase abgebrochen wurden Änderung der Missionsberichte Noch gibt es keine Entscheidung da Th(ôô)mas und TrunX sich noch nicht zu Wort gemeldet haben und diese Diskussion wurde glaube ich mehr von dir und Aeris85 ausgelöst. --Revan55 19:43, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Fähigkeiten-Parameter der Charaktere Jutsu-Guide Hi könntest du wenn du Lust und Zeit hast vielleicht die Jutsu Übersichten Spoilern? --Revan55 19:35, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Das du das Heute machst verlangt ja keiner. Ja so hab ich mir das vor gestellt Th(ôô)mas und ich haben schon Mokuton und Raiton gespoilert übrigens Chidori Nagashi ist schon im Deutschen Manga vorgekommen. Zu deinem p.s. Ich weiß grade nicht was du meinst, kannst du ein Bild machen und es Hochladen? --Revan55 20:31, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich hab mir die Bilder angesehen ich kann mir vorstellen das es an der höheren Auflösung liegt aber in solchen Sahen kenn ich mich nicht so gut aus frag mal Icis oder TrunX wenn er aus dem Urlaub kommt. Ja das ist eine menge Arbeit daher hab ich ja auch dich gefragt ich habe selber noch einiges zu tun. In den Schriften des To heißt das Jutsu Kuchiyose Kirikirimai. --Revan55 19:18, 12. Jul. 2009 (UTC) SO mit den Ninjutsu-Übersichten bin ich jetzt durch. ICh gehe dann noch die einzelnen Listen durch und verschiebe nach Alphabet. Wenn vor dem eigentlichen Jutsu etwa ein Ninpou:/ oder Fuuton:/ oder XXX: mit doppelpunkt steht, ignoriere ich das (Wie bisher) denn das eigentliche Jutsu ist ja das, was nach dem Doppelpunkt steht. Danach mach ich mich über die anderen Jutsulisten her. Ninjason 14:22, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Gut Frage aber wenn man sich die Liste ansieht dann würde ich sagen das dort die Jutsus auf gelistet sind die man durch das Besitzen der jeweiligen Augen anwenden kann. --Revan55 15:31, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Nimm sie mit rein. --Revan55 15:39, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Video aufnehmen Hi-ho! Also... "FrapZ" ist das einzige Freeware-Programm, was mir da so in den Sinn kommt. Allerdings hast du da beim Aufnehmen ein Wasserzeichen mit drauf, und du kannst nur 30 Sekunden lang glaub ich aufnehmen... Aber was anderes gibt es glaub ich nicht... :( --Aeris 20:29, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Mir ist noch ein zweites Programm eingefallen: Virtual Dub! http://sourceforge.net/projects/virtualdub/files/virtualdub-win/VirtualDub-1.8.8.zip/download Da kannst du dann unter "File..." auf "Capture AVI..." gehen, und dann "capture from Screen" irgendwo einstellen! --Aeris 12:19, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Wie du selber schon eingeräumt hast, wird es vielleicht Tage geben, an denen ich gar nicht testen kann, aber: Ich würds gern spielen/testen! Kenne das, wenn man nur selber spielt, und 80 mal dasselbe macht und sieht, und es nicht mehr sehen kann... :) --Aeris 11:36, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, so können wir es ja machen! Schicks mir... irgendwie, oder nen Link zum Runterladen! --Aeris 12:30, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab dein neues Bild gesehen! Das ist ja genial!!! :) Da steht ja "Ninja Skill #25", hast du das von einer Seite, wo es noch (mindestens) 24 andere gibt?? Zum RPGMaker-Spiel: Gestern konnte ich das RTP nicht runterladen wegen Serverschwierigkeiten, jetzt grad läuft der Download aber noch, also könnte es bald klappen...! Deine 2te Email hab ich auch bekommen. --Aeris 17:22, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab grad noch was VIEL Geileres gefunden!!! http://kuroi-tsuki.deviantart.com/art/Sasuke-vs-Itachi-80953576 --Aeris 17:59, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Die Kuchiyose-Jutsus in der Übersicht Ich würde sagen mach es auf eine eigene Seite. --Revan55 06:10, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Danke OH Danke gab es nicht gewusst.Isama 16:53, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC)isamaIsama 16:53, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Alle Header Ach schau dir einfach Bijuu und Jinchuuriki an. Diskussion dann bitte auf meiner Seite Gruß -= trunX=- 07:11, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Jutsu erstmal hast du recht das es sich merkwürdig an hört wen mal die Jutsu sagt aber du hast wahrscheinlich auch recht das das s eigentlich weg muss. Prinzipiell habe ich nichts dagengen wenn du alles änderst aber frag Icis auch noch mal. --Revan55 13:48, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Stimmt schon das Wort "Jutsus" ist die eingedeutschte Version des Wortes Jutsu. Jedoch hat sich dass schon recht verbreitet und selbst im Fernsehen wird ja Jutsus gesagt oder viele German-Sub-Schreiber, bei Epsioden, schreiben auch Jutsus. Ich persönlich würde es lassen da es wohl kaum wirklich viele Leute stört.--Icis Leibgarde 15:41, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Gamasushi vs. Gamahiro also, ich bin mir da so ziemlich sicher, dass es verschiedene sind. erstens: die namen - also der der ab kapitel 430 auftritt ist gamahiro, denn er wird auch so genannt mit HIRO, ich hab das manga sogar in japanisch nachgeguckt weil ich es auch wissen wollte und siehe da es steht hiro und nicht sushi. zweitens: die farben - bei beiden unterscheiden sie sich, denn gamahiro ist blau wie im kapitel 430 zusehen ist (und das zeichnet ja kishi) und gamasushi war braun, klar im anime hätten es die macher vllt anders gemacht und nicht wie kishi weil sie es nicht wussten, aber ich denke kishi hätte schon darauf geachtet, dass wenn es derselbe frosch wäre sie die gleiche farbe und den gleichen namen hätten. Außerdem sehen die beiden ein wenig verschieden aus (im manga ohne farbe) also ihre "gesichter". hier gamasushi: http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/124/10/ und hier gamahiro: http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/434/09/ und noch kleinigkeiten wie kleine bändchen, die gamasushi auf seinen schwertgriffen hat und, dass es bei sushi schwarz um die augen ist und bei hiro weiß. aber die verschiedenen namen sagen doch schon, dass es zwei verschiede frösche sind. Johnny182 20:31, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Jutsu und Jutsu-Guide Hi! Schau mal bitte auf die Diskussionsseite von Jutsu, da hab ich nen Vorschlag gemachtzu den beiden Seiten. Ich hab Revan und TrunX auch um deren Meinung gebeten. --Aeris 09:00, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Can't touch me... *lol*!!!! Super, am Anfang wo er so rumhampelt während des ersten Refrains!! --Aeris 19:26, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) "Veränderung von Team X"-Seiten Hi! Ich hätt mal gern deine Meinung hierzu: Diskussion:Team_8. --Aeris 17:15, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ich habe was auf meine Testseite gesetzt und würde auch gerne deine Meinung hören. --Revan55 19:33, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Jutsu-Box Wenn du sagst Hien und die anderen sind primär Nin Jutsu hast du recht aber das trifft auch auf die Elemente zu die sind auch alle Nin Jutsus. Man muss darüber diskontieren für welche Jutsuarten man eine eigene Box erstellt also auf jeden fall für die Elemente, Nin-Gen und Tai Jutsu und bei den Jutsuartenanderen müsste man überlegen. --Revan55 14:57, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :für die anderen Jutsuarten würde ich auch nicht so einen grelle Farbe wie Orange nehmen sondern irgend etwas schlichtes. --Revan55 15:24, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) stimmt daran hat ich gar nicht gedacht jetzt, ok keine gute idee^^Screamo-fan 15:50, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Spoiler tschuldigung, hast ja recht! ist mit total aus dem kopf entgangen. weiterhin beschränke ich mich natürlich bei solchen sachen nur auf diskussion aktuelle spoiler! Johnny182 18:06, 29. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ich wollte noch was dazu sagen, dass dir bestimmt jetzt auch auffällt! Pass auf, ich verstehe ja deine bitte und werde mich auch daran halten klar, aber ein wenig verwirrend ist es schon, denn du hast geschrieben abzuwarten bis das kapitel vollständig erscheint... Nun ja, ein naruto kapitel erscheint vollständig am dienstag in japan und somit wäre es erledigt denn das was wir hier empfangen sind nur fan-übersetzungen (auch die vollständigen von sleepy-fans, die dann meistens am freitag erscheinen und wir hier daraus die ganzen infos nehmen ist auch nur fan-arbeit, die ich zu schätzen weiß wie jeder andere hier) aber es sind ja keine offiziellen veröffentlichungen! Offiziel sind wir hier in deutschland erst i-wo bei asumas tod im manga oder so. Deshalb ist es doch ein wenig komisch, dass du sagst abwarten bis das manga erscheint, denn es ist bereits erschienen, und so wie du es gemeint hast, heißt es: Abwarten bis zu den scanlations von sleepyfans, die dann z.B. bei onemanga erscheinen. Es heißt also, wir sollen uns nur auf die scanlator-gruppe sleepyfans verlassen, die einfach immer die ersten sind mit HQ scans mit englischer übersetzung und vollständig! Denn egal ob es nur spoiler sind, das ich hier angesprochen habe, und auch wenn sie unvollständig sind, sind es im endeffekt keine spoiler mehr weil es bestätigte manga seiten sind aus dem jeweiligen kapitel, das OFFIZIEL schon draußen ist. Denn offiziel ist das kapitel schon am dienstag draußen, aus welchem dann die infos auch hier auf narutopedia verwendet werden, egal ob nun von scans von sleepyfans oder einer anderen scanlatorgruppe, die vllt schneller war, aber nicht am freitag, was du wahrscheinlich gemeint hast. Klar hast du geschrieben - vollstänig, damit du es ganz lesen kannst, aber es ist nur ein privileg, dass wir es immer freitags vollständig lesen können, dank solchen menschen wie sleepyfans, trotzdem, vollständig erscheint das manga schon am dienstag und es ist einfach nur der gang der dinge mit scans und und... dass wir es dann auch paar tage später lesen können. Somit wären, die von mir angesprochenen sachen, keine spoiler mehr, in dem sinne was du gemeint hast! Spoiler für in deutschland offiziel verkaufte kapitel schon, klar! (aber halt nicht für diejenigen wie du und ich, die auch die japanischen kapitel lesen) Aber die artikel in denen ich die sachen geschrieben habe sind sowieso spoilerartikel, da muss ich doch nicht extra in der diskussion spoilern, oder? Und wie ich es schon sagte, für 458 sind diese infos keine spoiler mehr - 458 ist schon draußen, auch wenn wir es dann erst am freitag lesen. Also, theoretisch habe ich doch nichts falsches gemacht. Aber ich weiß schon was du gemeint hast und werde in zukunft mich auch daran halten ^^ ...Boah! hab ich aber viel geschrieben ^^ tschuldigung, dass du soviel lesen musstest MFG johnny/ジョニ一 Johnny182 00:26, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ja klar, kein problem doch. ich weiß ja wie du es gemein hast. danke auch für dein verständnis ^^ ich hätte da noch ne frage... wie ist es denn mit diskussionsseiten von artiekel die sowieso gespoilert sind - muss ich wenn ich ne aussage mache, auf Yaguras Diskussionsseite z.B, die aussage auch dort spoilern? der ganze artikel ist eh schon ein spoiler! und was ist mit diskussion von naruto z.B... muss man dann in der diskussion auch die sachen spoilern, die man anspricht, die im artikel selbst gespoilert sind? denn dort (meine jetzt naruto) stehen die themen, die im artikel noch unter spoiler sind, einfach freihaus. wie ist es denn jetzt richtig? Johnny182 01:27, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Teams und Gruppierungen *lol*, der Kommentar hat sich lustig angehört! :) Ja das hat tatsächlich einen Grund, und zwar den, dass ich mir überlegt hab, ob ich wirklich nur die "Gruppierungen" oder auch die "Teams" mit reinnehmen will. Und da hatt ich mich halt nur für die Gruppierungen entschieden. Ich hatt mir überlegt, dass es spannender ist, eben nur diese Spezial-Missions-Gruppen da reinzunehmen, da dort ja auch die Missionen noch mal zusammengefasst werden, und auf den Team-Seiten steht nicht wirklich viel Spannendes. Hmmmm... *trotzdem überleg* --Aeris 20:17, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Genau wegen dieser Willkür und dieses wilden Mischens hatt ich überlegt, das nicht mit reinzunehmen. Und, was gibts sonst so? *mir langweilig ist* --Aeris 20:42, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Vorlage: Orte Finde ich sehr gut!!! Verbesserungsvorschläge: Ein kleiner, tabellenartiger Bereich, in dem Standardinformationen wie "Anführer: ..., Kage: ..., liegt in folgendem Land/hat folgende Hauptstadt: ..." und/oder so stehen. Sonst muss man diese Informationen nämlich immer erst im Quelltext suchen. Das könnte man vielleicht schick mit dem Bild kombinieren, diese Tabelle, so ähnlich wie bei den Teams und Gruppierungen z.B.. --Aeris 16:18, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) 5ter Bijuu ich hab mich grad im englischen naruto wiki umgesehen wegen gobi, da steht es ist ein Delphin, stimmt doch nicht oder?--Sushinia-Namikaze 17:11, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) bearbeitung alles kla wird gemacht. ach ja und mit den ae und anderen lauten...ich bin momentan in england und da ist die tastatur anders. ich schreib auf der diskussionseite das die anderen die laute korrigieren solleb. Naruto.Uzumaki 17:08, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC)Naruto.Uzumaki aoi (spiele) so die seite ist soweit fertig. kannst du jetzt eine begrifferklaerungseite machen? --Naruto.Uzumaki 21:00, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ---- Unverhofft kommt oft, KotoR ist meiner Meinung nach einfach das Beste Star Wars Spiel was es derzeit gibt. --Revan55 06:58, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wo stehen eigendlich die Synchro???Sushinia-Namikaze 21:49, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Das sind die die ich gefunden hab:http://www.animeaufdvd.info/synchro/serien_194.php--Sushinia-Namikaze 13:20, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hey, weißt du was ein Benutzer gemacht hat? Siehe hier:http://de.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:MembersUchiha!--Sushinia-Namikaze 01:40, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Darf man sowas überhaupt? Hat sich erledigt!--Sushinia-Namikaze 13:48, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Klar da hast du recht, aber jetzt weiß ich es!--Sushinia-Namikaze 14:42, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) von wo? und auserdem kopiert man schon jahre lang bilder von anderen wikis also kankuros gesichtbemalung hab ich von google [Senju Klar mach ich, mein Motto gebe niemals auf, also kannst du dir sicher sein das ich die Synchros finde! Hast du das Video auf meiner Diskussions-Seite gesehen, ich finds echt super gemacht worden! --Sushinia-Namikaze 19:22, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Was ich noch weiß ist Deidaras Synchro ist genauso wie Kimmimaro Martin Lohmann, ist voll lustig wenn man die Stimmen vergleicht, Sai und Yamato such ich noch, --Sushinia-Namikaze 17:35, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kategorieen anlegen Bitte dreh sie um so wie ich es gemacht also Filler in Klammern. Außerdem bin ich gerade am Überlegen ob die Kategorie:Ort (Filler) nicht selbst die Kategorie: Shinobi Dörfer und Länder bekommen sollen (wir müssten also aus den Fillerdörfen diese Kategorie wegnehmen). Damit bekommen wir eine klar strukturiertes system, bei dem Fillerdörfer/länder als unterkategorie Filler angezeigt wird. was meinst du? Gruß -= trunX=- 06:28, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe die kategorie Charaktere (filler) genant weil die Haupt Kategorie Charaktere heist. --Revan55 12:51, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Artikel des Monats Du hast noch nicht gesagt ob du das mit den Artikel des Monats machst oder nicht. --Revan55 14:50, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) schwach ganz schwach, sag ja keine argumente.--1000words